Spice up my Life
by likes-it-bubbly
Summary: Perry Mason sits alone in a bar... :  Somewhat inspired by Barbara Hale's Zoe Crane.


_**Disclaimer: **Perry Mason is not mine**. **I'm just trying to make him happy. :) Humor me a little, will you?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SPICE UP MY LIFE<strong>

He spotted her at the other end of the bar. Her eyes were glistening in the dark, her hair was platinum blonde, cropped and short. Italian style. She smiled at him, seduced him over the rim of her cocktail glass. She took a sip, her lips a perfect sinful red. He watched how the pink liquid passed her luscious mouth and locked his eyes with hers. It was the way she licked her lips to swallow the last drop of her champagne that made him vulnerable on his stool. It was that sound of indulgence that weakened his knees, the bewitching blush on her cheeks, from the alcohol or flirting with him, he didn't know.

"Good evening," her voice caressed him hello.

Perry answered her with a dimple grin that reached his eyes. He tried hard to cover his arousal as he observed her every move. How she floated towards him in a dress that left little doubt – she was all-woman, amply endowed. Not too much yet just enough, that's how he liked his women, curvy with shapely legs embellished by classy heels.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked leaning in to him with a whisper. "You look so lonely tonight."

Perry inhaled her perfume, rich and unfamiliar to his nose. It seemed to match her extravagant style.

"I could do with some company," Perry Mason admitted and slowly moved his eyes all over her form. Her dress was a perfect fit, not too tight but revealing enough for him to risk a look over her hips to the small bump of her scrumptious belly then up to rest on her bosom. He knew his eyes lingered a moment too long, caressing the swell of her breasts where his mouth longed to go.

"Busy week?" The blond woman asked and missed his nod as she gestured the bartender to fix her another glass of champagne. Then she leaned against the bar and allowed him a better look down her cleavage.

"Do you come here often?" Mason asked, fully aware that he sounded like a cliche.

"First time," she purred her answer and moved her hand to touch his in a bold caress.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Perry held his breath, afraid to release a moan.

"That's not really what you want to know, is it?" She replied wickedly and hummed a soft thank you at the bartender for providing her with more liquid for the evening.

Perry Mason studied her face, drank in the sight of her perfection. Then he reached into his pocket and paid her drinks and his, unwilling to fathom the spell she had on him.

"Then what do I want to know?" He finally asked as he rediscovered his voice.

"You want to know where you can take me," she answered bluntly but smoothed her words with a tender smile.

"I don't usually pick up women in a bar," Perry Mason answered under his breath.

"Who is stopping you?" The platinum beauty finished her second drink and pursed her lips to kill a knowing smile. "Your wife?"

"My secretary," Perry answered honestly and moved his hand towards her to caress her cheek. "She's worried about my reputation like that."

"Sounds like she's overstepping her authorities," the woman leaned into his hand and dared to kiss his palm.

"A little," the lawyer answered and drowned in the depth of her deep brown eyes. "But that's part of her charm."

"I see," the woman whispered sultrily, then turned around and took his hand. "I'm not sure you should tell her about me then," she offered and gently invited him to follow her.

Perry Mason nodded and moved his arm around her shoulders. When they reached the parking lot, he lowered his hands to circle her hips. "My car or yours?" He asked, his mind already undressing her.

"Yours," she answered compliantly and slipped into the seat right next to him. When he started the car, she brought her lips to his neck and kissed his skin. She left that mark of lipstick he may come to regret. It didn't stop him from turning his head to devour her mouth with his in a frantic kiss.

"Where to?" He asked as a passing car honked in appreciation and cooled him down just long enough to answer his own question and take her home.

When they reached his apartment, Perry closed the door and continued where they had left off in his car. He locked his lips with hers and invaded her mouth with his hungry tongue. Then he brought his fingers to the back of her dress and unzipped it. He almost ripped her out of the garment that had left so little to his imagination. She had been right, he had felt lonely after a long two weeks of working an exhausting trial. He had been hungry for Della's touch back at the office, was starved now for some pleasure. Who knew that a dress and platinum hair could top it all off, his desire and frustration.

"I want you, baby," Perry groaned as he pushed her against the door and hastily released her from her girdle. Then he kiss her hard and deep, snatched down her panties leaving her breathless and unable to protest as he dragged her into the bedroom. He opened his belt, undid his zipper and sank onto the bed with her. As he shed the last pieces of fabric that kept her from electrifying his skin, he moaned the name that had haunted him all day.

"Della," he gasped as he brought his lips onto the woman below him. He ate her up with violent desire until he rocked her, slowed down by a trembling whimper that followed her release.

"I love you," his lips produced the words as he collapsed in her arms and felt her fingers caressing the damp hair on his neck.

"I love you, too," she said, her deep brown curls released from a wig that had served its purpose better than she had imagined. "Happy anniversary," Della added and placed a lazy kiss onto his sweaty neck, then closed her eyes and followed him to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
